


Cockpit Silence

by milkytheholy1



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: "Can I please burn down this place to the ground?""Seeing as it's a castle made of stone, I don't think fire is going to do much damage.""But trying will make me feel better"The Mandalorian and the reader are tracking a bounty.
Kudos: 12





	Cockpit Silence

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first StarWars oneshot so be easy on me, also I’ve been obsessing over The Mandalorian recently and Pedro Pascal as a whole so enjoy this oneshot and If it’s good expect more to come!

The Razor Crest landed abruptly on Onderon after Mando tracked down the next bounty. I watched as he headed towards his array of weapons and grabbed a pair of cuffs before glancing at the Child that was secure in the secret hatch of the ship. With a flick of a button the ramp came down and the outside world flooded into the craft, Mando turned to look over his shoulder at me ‘Let’s go.“ he stated so calmly; I grabbed my blaster and headed out behind him.

There wasn’t much talking while Mando tracked the bounty, although there never usually was much talking with him. I had joined him and the Child a few months ago when a trade deal with some not-so-friendly people happened. I could, of course, handle myself just fine but the Mandalorians help was a nice added addition. After that, I offered my services to him, which he rejected multiple times but after the twelfth time of tracking him down, he decided to give me a chance. Since then we’ve travelled all over the galaxy, we have this weird little family dynamic.  
Within those few months together it was safe to say that our relationship had changed. Mando trusted me a lot more than when we first met, but that would be a given. I can’t say whether his feelings have become much like mine, I get this bubbling sensation when he looks at me and I blush profusely when he catches me staring at him if he’s fighting or piloting the Razor Crest. But my favourite moments are when no one is around and no one is after us, we’ll sit in the cockpit of the Crest and stare out at the universe the Child sat in his arms asleep. Most nights in the cockpit are in silence with the exception of the Child’s gentle cooing, yet the Mandalorian doesn’t need to speak with words he speaks with his actions. There have been many mornings I’ve woken up in the co-pilot’s chair wrapped in his cloak, his scent fading into my own clothes sending a shiver through my skin.  
Yes, it was safe to say I had fallen for the Mandalorian.

Anyway back to the situation at hand, the bounty had eluded us on some unknown planet a few days ago ever since then Mando was determined to bring this guy in and get some credits. I had my blaster raised at all times not knowing the things we would face on this planet, Mando was trying to walk at a similar pace to mine, something I complained to him about in a cockpit session, although I could see him pick up speed and slow down at some points; it brought a smile to my face to know he remembered something so minor. "Come on, the bounty went this way.” he declared going off the path we were following, “How do you know?” I asked he tapped his helmet in response.

After walking around for what felt like hours we caught up with the bounty, it was a Rodian. He was cowering within an arch of an old republic castle forgotten by newer generations, the Rodian was holding a small blaster and firing away at us. Mando quickly turned to protect me before receiving a shot in the back, I sent a panicked look to his visor “I’m fine.” he breathed out. We took cover and fired back doing more damage to the castle than the bounty, “Ugh we’re not getting anywhere like this, we should ambush him.” I said ducking behind some rocks. Mando took a shot while taking in his surroundings “Can’t. There isn’t enough protection he’d shoot us as soon as we make a move.”

“Maybe one of us can be a distraction?” I questioned with a teasing smile, I saw the glint of his helmet and turned to look at him. Even though I can’t see his face I know he is giving me an 'are you serious?’ look, I quietly snicker to myself while I peep around the rock trying to figure out a way to get behind this Rodian. I finally find a somewhat safe path to the bounty and tap Mando’s shoulder, he glances at me and sighs the modulator barely picking it up. He steps out from our cover and begins to shoot the Rodian while I sneak my way around to him.  
The Mandalorian calculates his steps as he dodges multiple blaster shots, he jumps over ruins but ultimately gets knocked down by a shot to his chest-plate. Just when Mando thought the bounty would snub him out and take his helmet as a memento and the Child as a prize I shot him in arm subsequently leading him to drop the blaster and cultch his arm in pain. Mando kicked him to the ground and cuffs him while I waltz next to him a proud grin adorning my face. “What?” he spits out clearly showcasing that he was not happy about being taken down by a Rodian, “Oh nothing, nothing at all.” I simply replied leaning on the heels of my shoes.

He studies me making my cheeks flush, after a few minutes I hear a sigh before he grabs the bounty and walks back to the ship. “Hey, Mando!” I call at him, he turns back to me silently asking 'What?’ I turn back to the castle “What do you think they did in there?” He looked from me to the castle then back to me “Who knows, both sides were crazy back then.” with that answer he dragged the bounty back to the Crest most likely to be frozen in carbonite.

As soon as I arrived back on the Crest I rushed to the Child noticing that he was already in the Mandalorian’s arms, a warm smile decorating my face. Mando decided it was best if we stayed on the planet for the night then leave when dawn breaks. The sun had soon started to set as we sat in the cockpit enjoying the beauty of the planet. The Child was laying in my arms staring at the shiny metal ball on one of the levers, he left the comfort of my arms and tried reaching for the ball. Mando watched the Child a small smile was hidden under his helmet, he leaned over and unscrewed the ball placing it into the Child’s much smaller hands; the small exchange made my tummy tingle.

The stars soon unsurfaced from the night’s blanket. The atmosphere in the cockpit was much calmer and relaxing than the rush of the morning. The Child was asleep in his cot that never strayed too far from the Mandalorian, I was sat curled up in the pilot’s seat staring at the trees and such thoughts about the castle consuming my mind. “Should I be scared?” came a voice from behind me, I jumped at the sound. “Why?” I asked not needing to turn around, he leaned on my chair “You’re in deep thought.” he had a teasing tone only something I saw rarely. I tilted my head to look up at him, his helmet staring through the window, I looked back at the view “I just-that castle, could we not have burnt it down to the ground?”  
He chose to look at me in this moment, really look at me: my hair was tangled in my hand, my lips pulled into a frown while my brows were pushed together. He looked back at the stars a blush starting to form, for once he was thankful he was wearing his helmet around you, “Seeing as it was made of stone, I don’t think fire would have done much damage.” I laughed at that, a joke he actually cracked a joke “Trying would have made me feel better.”

“Why?” he placed his hand on my shoulder, something he doesn’t ordinarily do, I shivered at his touch. “I don’t know I just got this weird feeling around it like something bad happened there.” he shrugged “As I said, both sides were crazy during the Clone Wars.” I turned to face him “How much do you know about the Clone Wars?”

“Only what the Mandalorians told me.” he replied nonchalantly, “Would you tell me about it?” I asked him politely expecting him to say no. However, he sat down in the co-pilot’s chair and began to speak, he told me all about the Mandalorians and 'their way’. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep peacefully content with the time I’d spent with Mando. I woke up to the bright yellows and oranges of sunrise, I was also placed into the co-pilot’s seat most likely by Mando moving me to start the Razor Crest up. I looked down to see that I was wrapped up in his cloak, his scent escaping into my clothes, I snuggled closer into the cloak and drifted off back to sleep; not before seeing the glint of silver move from the window to my drifting form, a smile forming on my face.

And under his helmet.


End file.
